


Lifelines

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate comes back instead of leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelines

Early morning light shines through the hotel room. Seth wakes from his drug addled haze to see a blurred figure standing by the door calling, “Seth. Seth. Can you hear me Seth?” As his visions clears, he finds that Kate is there, sitting on the side of the bed stroking his face. 

“Look at you,” she says, “you’re a mess.” 

“What are you doing here?” he asks. 

Kate smiles softly. “I couldn’t leave you.” She grasps both sides of his face and whispers, “I could never leave you.” 

“Are you real?” he murmurs. 

“Of course I’m real,” she tells him with a smile, “why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because I am shit faced and I also saw a lobster in the corner not five seconds ago.”

Kate leans forward and kisses him on the lips, making him groan. “Would you say that was real?” 

“It damn well feels like it.” 

She crawls into the empty space on the bed next to him. Seth sits up so that their shoulders are touching. “You shouldn’t have come back.” 

“Well, I did. I still want to save Scott but it didn’t feel right leaving you.” 

“We’ll save him Kate. If that’s what you want, that is what you will get. We’ll save him together.” 

She smiles, leans in just so that their foreheads are touching, and kisses him slowly again. Seth kisses back and runs his hands through her long, brown hair. The two of them stare at each other, smiles crossing their faces, like giddy kids on Christmas morning. “I’m glad you came back,” he tells her as she bites her lip. 

“So am I.” 

He grasps her hand in his and Kate kisses the knuckles of his fingers. “I was an asshole,” Seth apologizes, “I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

“We watched someone die. A man pointed a gun at us. But we need to go. We can’t stay here.” 

“We won’t,” he agrees, “we’ll get out of here. We’ll find your brother. We’ll make things right.” 

They hold each other tightly. Kate holds onto promises and Seth holds onto her, like a lifeline.


End file.
